


The Beau Idéal

by DolleyAntoinette



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Angst, Cuckolding, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest Kink, Light Smut, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Technically this all Lyon's fantasy and he is the only character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolleyAntoinette/pseuds/DolleyAntoinette
Summary: Nothing could match the Renais twins. They were everything and everything was them.





	The Beau Idéal

Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika were the most beautiful people Lyon had ever laid his eyes on.

Now, don’t get him wrong, Lyon was not gay, he didn’t have any romantic or sexual attraction to any men, Ephraim included. But that didn’t stop him from loving Ephraim, but in a strictly platonic way.

Eirika on the other hand… A simple smile from her was enough to make the prince fall smitten. He was at first told that it was puppy love, a young teenager to develop a crush on a beautiful, caring girl at the same age of him was only natural and expected. But it wasn’t a crush, he knew that was certain when so many years later this attraction did not fade. He had spent years perfecting the fantasy of their future life together… He could picture it perfectly. He’d wake up with his stunning wife sleeping on his chest and when she rose awake moments later, a soft, sleepy smile would form on her face and she’d kiss him in a daze, they’d prepare themselves for their day. They would have a few kids who would be just as adorable and sweet as Eirika was when she was when she was a child. Their lives would be complete and they’d spend their days in each other's arms with naught a problem.

However Lyon’s fantasy came crashing down when he realised he was not alone in his feelings for Eirika, he had noticed that other boys liked her, people more handsome than him, people stronger than him, people more worthy of her breathing in their direction than him. But even then, no one was worthy of Eirika, not him, not the men, no one. She was a Goddess amongst men and they were merely dogs at her feet, and she was their beautiful, kind, caring, loving queen who would smile at them and still treat them as if they were worthy of this treatment.

He was also quick to notice that not all the people who liked her were talking of her in a respectful manner. Many of these so-called men wanted her only because of her looks, that disgusted Lyon. The most sickening thing he had ever heard was when he happened to hear Sir Valter talk about the horrifying things he wished to do with her.

_“Let me tell you, boys, one day she will be at my feet begging for my cock.” A stupid smug smirk flashed onto his face “Picture it. The Princess of Renais crawling around me and mewling for me to take her anywhere and everywhere, crying and moaning like the little bitch she is.” Lyon’s fists balled up as he heard the sadistic general’s words, that sicko thought he was good enough for Eirika?! Who was HE to say such disgusting things?! Lyon didn’t even want to imagine the things Valter didn’t say yet fantasised about. He had stop himself from punching that twisted smirk off of his face._

The way some men dared to even think about Eirika made Lyon want to vomit. Such horrible thoughts should have been punishable by death.

...Which is why Lyon grew so disgusted with his own thoughts. They never use to be sexual, they were always romantic and innocent. But one night in his room, all alone with nothing but his thoughts and his hands.

Two fingers ran up and down his member shakily, terrified of being walked in on and terrified by his own actions and thoughts.

But it wasn’t him in his thoughts, if he was there, he must have been watching from some distance, otherwise he was not in the picture at all.

But that wasn’t what disgusted him. It wasn’t that he was thinking of the princess in the way he hated others for thinking of her as. It wasn’t that he wasn’t even there.

It’s that she was with her brother. He had always thought no one was worthy of Eirika, but it never hit him that there was one person, one man, who was an equal to her in all ways.

Ephraim. Ephraim was worthy of Eirika’s touch, worthy of her gaze, worthy of her body, worthy of her love, worthy of her sex.

_Long, smooth legs tangled with her brothers as her spine arched and her toes curled, pressing herself against him, her breasts flattening against her twin brother’s chest._

Ephraim. With his boyish and charming personality, he was strong most physically and mentally, he could protect Eirika, hold her and let her know everything was okay when she was scared, that he wouldn’t let anyone hurt her.

_Girlish squeals and moans escaped the princess’ lips as he ran his right index finger up her slit and she realised high pitched gasp as it rubbed against her clit._

Lyon’s fingers ran faster and more fluently, yet still sloppily, so invested in his fantasy, he didn’t care for accuracy right now.

_“B-big brothe-Ahh~!” Eirika was cut off by another adorable squeal, jolting up as he pressed harder. A chuckle leaving his mouth “You’re so cute, Eirika.” he mumbled, his voice boyish yet seductive._

Perfection.

_Eirika’s body was one all women would kill to have and all men would kill to touch. Her bust being not too small, but not too large, perfectly sizing out her proportions, her derrière perky, her legs long, her body firm, and her face so sweet and angelic. Eirika was perfection._

Beauty.

_The cluster of them together nude, the only form of modestly being the silk sheets which tangled amongst their smooth, blemish-free skin was so beautiful and intimate._

Nonpareil.

_Nothing could match the Renais twins. They were everything and everything was them._

 

 

Lyon came before Eirika or Ephraim.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing smut, hence why it's extremely minimal, but I put it on explicit just in case.


End file.
